


I mean, it was on the List?

by arajiki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astuhina Exchange, Can yall tell Atsumu is not used to being the responsible one?, Couple Bantering, Domestic Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arajiki/pseuds/arajiki
Summary: After accidentally spoiling all there food, Atsumu sends Hinata to the store equipped with a list of things they need. Though what he returns with is not exactly what Atsumu was expecting.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	I mean, it was on the List?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omusubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omusubi/gifts).



Hinata let out a groan as he rolled over, trying desperately to keep his eyes closed as morning loomed over him. This was the feeling he hated the most; the feeling of having accidentally woken up and knowing that it was way too early to wake up but simultaneously way too late to try and go back to bed. Burrowing himself into the warm, soft sheets; he faced away from the window as if to hide from the sun’s subtle light. Although, just as the blankets quickly became entangled around him, he felt as they were ripped from his skin. The culprit? His very cranky and disheveled boyfriend.

“Can you please not rip the blankets off of me first thing in the morning?” Atsumu grumbled.

“Sorry,” Hinata laughed softly.

It had been just little under a 24 hrs since the two lovers had finally moved in together and it would be an understatement to say that there was an ongoing adjustment period at the moment. Retrieving his half of the blankets. Hinata watched closely as Atsumu pulled them up over his shoulders.

A few minutes passed before Atsumu spoke up once more, “You hungry?”

“Starving.”

Letting out a sigh, Atsumu sat up, letting out a yawn as he pushed his hair back out of his face. “I’ll go look and see if there is anything we can make.”

Hinata felt a smile crawl onto his face as he watched Atsumu leave the room, a slight rumbling coming from the kitchen shortly after.

Warmth setting in throughout the apartment as the sun rose, breaking in through the various windows.  Slowly emerging from the bed, Hinata picked up a random shirt from the ground and slipped it on, though it was a bit big on him, falling midway down his thighs. 

“Shouyou!” Atsumu called out from the kitchen.

‘Yeah?” Hinata responded, making his way down the hallway. The sound of his bare feet against the tile echoing off the empty walls.

“I got bad news.”

“What is it?” Hinata asked, stopping at the kitchen threshold. 

“We don’t have anything to eat.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what I said. We have nothing to eat.”

“That’s not true, what about all the stuff we brought over from your apartment? It should be in the fridge.” 

“It’s not.”

Hinata lips pressed into a straight line before breaking into a chuckle. “Yes it is. I put them in there yesterday.”

“No, you put the box of silverware in the fridge.” Atsumu said, pointing at the box that now sat on the floor next to the refrigerator door. “The box that had our food in it is still sitting by the door.”

“Oh..” Hinata said softly, his lips twitching upwards into a nervous smile. “Sorry.”

Atsumu stared at his small boyfriend blankly for a few minutes before rolling his eyes with a sigh, “You’re lucky you’re cute, you know that?”

“Yes.” Hinata nodded, slowly approaching Atsumu with his arms outstretched. “So, hug?”

“No hug.”

“Yes hug.” Hinata said just as he wrapped both of his arms securely around Atsumu, trapping him in place.

“Hugs don’t solve starvation.”

“You’re not gonna starve,” Hinata shot back. “I can go to the store.”

Atsumu’s eyebrows raised in suspicion, “So we’re trading out starvation for high cholesterol and an early death, nice.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know, how about you ask your ramen noodle diet.”

Hinata opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t think of anything to defend against the true accusation, “Okay, and? I’m still capable of going to the store-”

“-with a list?”

“Just give me a lis-” Hinata eyebrows fell into a small scowl. “Fine you go.”   
“No it’s okay,” Atsumu laughed as he rummaged through the boxes for a pen and pad of paper. “I feel committed to seeing this through. Go get dressed while I write the list.”

Hesitant, Hinata lingered around a little longer. Watching as his boyfriend jotted down a variety of items onto a scrap of paper before going to change. 

When he returned, Atsumu was leaning on the counter with a smug expression on his face. “You ready?”

“Can you not act like a parent sending their kid on their first errand?” Hinata said sarcastically as he snatched the paper from his boyfriend's grasp. 

“Oh come on,” Atsumu started. “It’s not even like that. I’m just eager to see how bad you’ll mess this up.”

“Well prepare to be disappointed!” Hinata said with a half.

“If you say so.” Atsumu shrugged as he watched his boyfriend slip on his shoes.

“Text me if you have any questions, ok!”

“I will not because I won’t.”

“Okay, I’m gonna start unpacking while you’re gone.”   
“Better not break anything.”

“Without you here, that’s easy.”

“Jerk!” Hinata exclaimed as he extended his tongue outwards before leaving.

Atsumu stayed still, listening closely as Hinata’s footsteps faded in the distance. A small smile crept onto his face. 

During the first hour, Atsumu managed to unpack most of the kitchen. Organizing a variety of dishes, pot and pans into their set place. All while not hearing anything from Hinata.

_ He should be back soon. _

Eventually the second hour came and went with Atsumu having unpacked and folded most of their clothes. Setting up the shoe rack by the entrance and hanging some pictures in the hallway. Checking his phone, it was still void of any new messages.

_ Did he die or something? _

Half way through the third hour he found himself pacing nervously back and forth in front of the door. 

_ Where the fu- _

“I’m home!” Hinata exclaimed as he kicked open the door! He is full with numerous bags.

“About time!” Atsumu shot back, taking some of the bags and setting them on the counter. “How many oceans did you cross?”

“None!” Hinata said as he began unpacking the bags. “I just wanted to make sure I got everything plus there were a lot of good deals.”

“The list only had-” Atsumu paused for a moment, watching as Hinata pulled a large bag of chocolate chips out of the bag. “What’s that?”

“Chocolate chips.”

“Okay, but why is it so big?”

“There was a sale.”

A deep crease formed between Atsumu’s eyebrow as he looked at Hinata skeptically, unsure how to respond. “Okay, that still doe-”

Reaching across the counter Atsumu grabbed a bag, emptying out the contents to reveal a large gallon of nacho cheese sauce. “What is this?”

“Cheese.” Hinata responded confidently.

“I can see that but why?”

“Why not, you're the one that put it on the list.” Hinata said matter of factly. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and unraveled it before holding it up to Atsumu, triumphantly pointing to the word cheese that was scrawled out near the top.

“I meant shredded cheese, like the ones you get from the cooler area,” Atsumu explained, booths his hands now massaging the sides of his temples. “What else did you get?”

“Just what you had on the list.”

Atsumu watched in utter shock as he boyfriend went on to unpack a half gallon jar of mayonnaise, multiple family sized bags of chips and cookies, a five pound bag of rice, and a variety of expensive looking pre-cut fruits and vegetables. After the third or so item, Atsumu had already begun to relish in his own regret. 

“So..” Hinata started once more. “How did I do?”

Turning slowly to meet Hinata’s gaze, Atsumu was met with shining eyes. A hopeful gleam hiding behind him.

_ What the fuck am I suppose to say? _

“Atsumu?” Hinata said once more.

Letting out a defeated sigh, “I mean..you didn’t do absolutely terrible.”

Hinata’s lips broke into a smile.

“That doesn’t mean you did great either!!” Atsumu defended. “Like seriously I don’t know what the hell we’re gonna use all that cheese for.”

“Nachos obviously!” Hinata laughed. 

“Great, we’re trading ramen noodles for nachos.” Atsumu sighed as he leaned on the counter, looking over to see the giant bags of chips Hinata had bought. “At least we got enough chips.”

A small silence fell between them before Atsumu spoke up once more, another though crossing his mind. “Wait, this still doesn’t answer the question of why you were gone so damn long.”

“Oh..right,” Hinata started. “It’s because I got lost.”


End file.
